vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Knowledge Class 3 History
The School of Forbidden Knowledge was a structured roleplaying group in VRChat hosted by Arcadum as the game master (GM) in 2018. As the game master he creates the story, setting, scenarios and built the concepts and rules of the world. This article contains a summary of the history of Class 3's endeavors. Class 3 Roster *Dixo (Roflgator) - Human - Warrior, Has some fire ability *Elise (SpazKoga) - Undead(Human) - Magi, Water magician. *Wang Tao (Buza) - Human - Martial artist, Fire and Aether potential(?) *Farrah (Miss Minerva DH) - Human - Healer *Vilhelm Jakobs (Hopelessbay) - Human - Necromancer *Priscilla Sylvari (Folkona - Avariel Elf - Conjurer, Swords. *Charter Strangford (SciFri) - Wolf Archon - Gun slinger (?) *Ventaris (Twinswords) - Beast, Lycanthrope *Helmet (Shrimp - Human - Fighter Primal magic potential. *Oscker (Arabninja) - Beastblood *oogie (Oogiegirl207) - Toon - Hammer wielder *blob - (lolchow) - Slime Standing with Arcadum Class 3 serve as the sort of "in the middle class" Not disappointing arcadum too often (Such as Class 1 With not taking things seriously or people causing issue. During their first session despite the hiccups of the entire class being attacked. They did the studying required and managed to please Arcadum. During the 2nd session Elise and a combined effort of the rest of the class learning the incorrect things nearly cause the entire class to be wiped off the school, He was extremely upset with all of them. During session 3 they turned it back, They did their wor and Elise Especially managed to get back into his good books by answering all of the questions successfully. Relationship with the other Classes Oogie had spoken to Class 1 about the recent session (session 3) and learned about the planets that they had seen. ventaris Caught up with Exzio and Phurion. Both classes agreed to exchange information, they also agreed to do this with class 2, Though that has yet to happen. Also combat practice was discussed. Additional Information Currently Wang Processes a talisman that prevents a brief bit of damage. All of the class members now have their magical element known to them at least Session History August 24th Elise awakens in the graveyard, her current home as of pre the class's splitting. The rest are asleep in the cathedral, But that in itself is off. She does not sleep normally. Her body feels number than it used to, A note and a strange bottle left for Elise a recipe for a potion called "Fryer's slumber" A type of poison. She understands the antitode, A touch of bonedust. Flour, Crushed coal. And heat. Including a vessel. the bottle is a vial. Wet and contained and unknown liquid. The fumes alone make her dizzy, As Elise Leaves the graveyard, It has a weird feeling, Almost like she was not welcome. She soon finds a skull. Indicating someone has tampered with the graveyard. Upon entering the catherdral she spots Wang Sleeping, despite Elise's attempts, She can not wake him. He looks fearful and scared. Like he is experiencing some form of nightmare. She moves onto Vilicent Noblis, then to a new one. Helmet. He doesn't move almost. Expect his breathing. Could easily have been passed as dead, She then sees Dixo, Talking to himself, Still as asleep as the rest of them. His madness still in full control when he's asleep. Then to Pricilla, She moves onto Charter then Oscker and so on till she moves through all the students. Including those new and unknown to her. All of their breathing slowing. Like their hearts could stop at any minute. Upon exiting she beelines to a sack of fresh flour. One of the 4 components for a potion that is the antidote to the poison Presumably that the others and herself have had. Soon then a bag of coal, she then moves to the graveyard pausing for a moment her heart, It beat, and made her blood move ever so slightly through her veins. Soon her feeling returns. Heat, the dirt. Elise Feels wronged from this. She shouldn't be returning to life like this, Soon a voice speaks to her. Calling her the "Lost child of the undead" Claiming to be her friend. And it forces and ultimatum upon her. She can save them all. Or let one die, and return to life. However Elise is not tempted by voices, She opts to save them, The voice claiming she "Chose the route of the light" the voice then leaves after delivering one last message. "I wonder if they will know what you've done, Will they be thankful, and what will they do, when they see you for what you are!", the voice stops after that. She creates the potion and heading inside, gives the first dosage to Wang, While it is foul it does rouse him. She then moves on and gives it to Vilhelm Jakobs. Meanwhile Wang Questions who are these extra people, Wang Then asks Dixo how long he has been awake. He claimed to have never slept. She then adminsters the last portions to Priscilla and Charter, meanwhile in the back, Dixo Makes a comment of Helmet Looking like an egg. Vilhelm Jakobs asks Elise if this is one of her pranks. To which she quickly denies, Charter asks about the new students, where Vilhelm jakobs sasks about the old ones, Where have they gone?, Vilhelm Jakobs asks if Elise was knocked out, She claims she was not. Priscilla and Charter Look at the last remainder original classmate Ventaris Still sleeping. Wang Deduces that Helmet is from a gang of sorts, Dixo runs off with a skull he just found. Elise Attempts to use watermagic to stir Blob to no success. Wang soon sense danger infront of him. He calls them all to the center of the room, on the stage that Arcadum Address them on. Soon Vilhelm Jakobs's hand runes glow, He then see's a darkness above the students heads, he questions if the can see it. to which they all deny, Charter asks if he has some sort of extra sensory abilites. Dixo holding up that container that Elise used asking if they had "Drank this milk", They then deduce that they are not sleeping of their own will. But something is keeping them that way. Vilhelm Jakobs attempts to grab the dark cloud he see's above their head, It damages his hand like it was being attacked by acid, as the awakened classmates move to leave, Elise feels their life draining, and her body still attempting to return to life, The classmen decide to look for the ingredients in an attempt to recreate the potion, But Elise Trails off into the headmasters study. Dixo heads into the study, and the skull he has been carrying begins to vibrate, Vibrating more as he moves to the left wall, And the higher. He heads up onto the second floor, the vibrating reaching a climax next to a bookcase, the books on the shelves drawing Dixo to them. And inside one of them, we see mad scribblings. He see's a message. His madness unraveling the scribblings for the tome, Is a tome of nightmares, Attempting to read it, he flips a page back and forth. but to Dixo he is going further than he thought possible with the book, going through the back cover. He reads and then shares that the darkness in the rest of them. Can only be dispelled by pure light, After a quick look around Elise gestures to the floating crystal in the graveyard. It being white and emitting the light that brightens the graveyard, it cracked in some places, With Wang's help, they shatter it. And Elise Continues to hear her heart beat, the crystal shards hit the floor, retaining their light. Elise takes a shard and brings it to the students, It dispelling the darkness above them And soon everyone is awakened, Soon the class begin to ask questions. The new comers what is going on, the older members What their new students are. Who they are, where they came from. Helmet Attempts to intimidate Vilhelm Jakobs with little success. His experience here hardening him from regular types of intimidation. Wang stepping in to stop a fight from breaking out, They make the assumption his name is brinko. Like on the back of his shirt. However he exclaims the name he prefers. Helmet, Him and Vilhelm exchange a back and forth. Charter adding that at least Helmet isn't crazy, unlike some people (Refering to Dixo) Priscilla soon hears the call of the tome that days or weeks ago took her hands, Elise feeling her heart stop again. Losing her chance to be returned to life. The tome is suprrised that the students are still alive, believing that they were still under attack, Congratulating them. The book then tasks them with teaching the new students, similar to the classes before them. Announcing that the older classmen will be hurt or killed if they fail, Charter Goes through the names quicky asking them. oscker being named properly. He calls blob "Jelly-Boy", Oogie gives out her name, And they already know Helmet, Charter explains briefly that Arcadum has kidnapped them from their previous homes and that they wont be returning anytime soon, Charter continues to go on about how they will be taught magic and fighting styles, they all go into the library and begin to learn. Helmet the most reluctant but Elise seems to be able to get him to learn just a little. Being interrupted by a miniature version of Roflgator, claiming to be a "pal of arcaudm's", Charte says that we're all going to die, the miniature saying they wont if they do what he says. Reluctantly they all agree, then the miniature asks for a drink of oil. To which Elise responds with half drowning him with her water magic. The machine goes on to say that you need to fix a problem he has, that someone has come into his house and knocked all his students out. Which is a big problem, Confirming to the students that this wasn't some sort of test from Arcadum, Causing the miniature to slip up. They talked about the trickster that was released some time before, claiming from the start "He's not the trickster" without anyone even asking that he is, After clearing it up. the miniature asks that if they can entertain him, that he will talk to Arcadum. Dixo attempts to please the small roflgator with no success, Then Elise Does a brief dance and that gets his attention, Incorperating her watermagic into a dance, the miniature leaves impressed, During the leave Elise runs around and watches people. Everyone studying pretty well. Even Helmet Is studying. Charter giving a small question quiz to others to check if they are retaining information, Elise grabbing books and giving the total number of fighting styles, elements, Information like that. The miniature of Roflgator returns carrying an ingot of gold, gathering the students up, Giving them the question for the gold ingot, Asking "How many links, are in arcadum's 2 chains." The students instantly remember that there's one chain bigger than the other, the students discuss how many numbers there are whilst Elise slips away to look at the smaller toy of Arcadum that hobbert often plays with, Dixo attempts to do the same thing, the miniature catching what he was going to do. Though not realising Elise already is gone. She returns and gives them the number 8, Startling the clone at the presence of the miniature arcadum. He realised he never set the rules. Giving the bar to Elise as she earned it in his eyes. The 2 miniature's leave, Arcadum calls the students to the cathedral again, Acknowleding the attack and congratulating them on surviving, Calling the older students up and again saying that the older classmen will be hurt if the newer one's fail, 3 questions, Arcadum begins to start but is then interrupted by his rune.. Phone? roflgator calling him with the knowledge the smaller one gathered, arcadum admits he couldn't judge dancing, but offers to let roflgator arrive. They continue as normal whilst they wait for him. Helmet gets the first question, being asked one of the schools of magic. helmet either from lack of knowledge or jokeingly answers "Hogwarts", Arcadum turns and eyes up the students. "That's one", he then asks Oscker, being asked one of the forms of mana, He answers conduit and correctly, oogie is then asked, being asked how many schools of magic there is, first asking if it is "natural magic" and arcadum] replies "Non-elemental" with a swift reply of "8", that being incorrect, he then asks blob as a sort of tie-breaker, Being asked to name a fighting style, answering correctly. Arcadum then greets roflgator, Vilhelm Jakobs comments "that's the toy" Disrespecting both of them causing Arcadum to snap at him. He commands all the students down to the main area expect Elise. Arcadum explains the situation and asks for roflgator to help him judge. A few jokes are made and Arcadum threatens their life for laughing, Elise complete's her dance. roflgator gives Elise's dance a passing grade, roflgator leaves and arcadum makes a remark about him not being harmed hopefully. Arcadum tells them none will die, addressing Elise telling her if she is contacted about any clubs or contracts or any of that to not respond to them and tell arcadum, Arcadum tells them to go to the dorms. priscilla explains the situation of the dorms and staying in there, They soon sort out rooming. Helmet soon hears something and heads outside. The sound of a roaring engine. His stead. His motorcycle. Helmet soon meets Arcadum asking where his motorcycle is. Arcadum takes him a long and explains he is the first that has a connection with a "stead", he then takes helmet to a place off the shore just near the dorms, explaining that he will make that place a area to care, to house and to tend to his stead and even see it grow with him should he prove his worth. Helmet asks why, As in why was he taken. And arcadum explains that where he came from. helmet was doomed to die and then says he wouldn't see such a cappable end-er of lives killed. It's then explained that a force is coming from the infinite darkness. Helmet asks about the weakones, to which Arcadum just explains they will die or they will be trained and grow. Hobbert appears in the study, Their reward for impressing roflgator gave him cause to have his ears restored by arcadum to which they all see. And the session ends. Trivia *Class 3 has the highest percentage of the original class. *Class 3 are the only class that has been threatened with an entire wiping (Class 1 being second with just a half wipe) *They are the only class to be outright fully attacked by someone. Gallery TBD Category:Forbidden Knowledge History